


日落大道

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 家教7x学生3平淡温情
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

焉栩嘉有点轻度近视，框架眼镜隐形眼镜都没戴——毕竟才醒呢。张颜齐进他家门像回自己家。鞋子往鞋柜上一丢，顺便把每天走快五分钟的闹钟调回去。焉栩嘉躺回沙发上，谨慎地翻了个身背对张颜齐。张颜齐伸手去揉他蹭乱的头发，焉栩嘉用抱枕挡住半张脸，视线有点模糊，落在张颜齐眼里就是水盈盈地不聚焦。

张颜齐把包里的讲义抽出来。他拿讲义在焉栩嘉膝盖上拍一下：“又不写作业。” 

“不想写。”焉栩嘉朝沙发内侧一倒又要闭眼。张颜齐在焉栩嘉腰侧挠，焉栩嘉痒得整个人缩起来笑成一团，恨不得和怀里的抱枕融为一体。  
最终他投降，坐起来揉眼睛：“我现在写，这样行了吧。”

书房的光线很好。张颜齐盯着玻璃水杯放空，焉栩嘉偏头看他，张颜齐把他的头转回去：“快点写。”  
又不赶时间。焉栩嘉把笔架在手指间转一圈，张颜齐探头看他写的内容。讲义干净地像大风吹过，除了散落的几个字母，什么也没有。

张颜齐职业病发作：“你要划关键词，题干里的信息做个标记。”  
能做对不就行了。焉栩嘉拿起水杯喝了一口，磨蹭蹭又写了几行。已经到晚饭点，张颜齐去厨房看一眼：比焉栩嘉的讲义还干净，他打开外卖软件放在焉栩嘉面前：“你想吃什么？”  
焉栩嘉抬头看他：“你不做饭吗？”

你家什么菜都没有。张颜齐说你想喝西北风的话我可以帮你把窗打开哦不对今天是东南风，焉栩嘉已经迅速下单付款一条龙，输密码极其熟练。 张颜齐看着待派送的蔬菜肉类大米水果，买得还挺多。  
实习补习老师的钱包隐隐作痛。

焉栩嘉这间屋子虽然是租的，厨房用品倒是一应俱全，甚至还有很大的蒸烤箱和洗碗机。然而焉栩嘉从未使用过它们。张颜齐叉着腰研究，焉栩嘉不知何时已经从书房出来，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒。 张颜齐注视着他从某个角落抽出围裙，白色的， 连标签都没拆。  
他忍不住吐槽：“怎么会有商家做白色的围裙啊……一下就脏了……”  
但焉栩嘉很认真地从背后把围裙给他系上，张颜齐抬手方便他给带子打结。

围裙中间印着加粗的I LOVE MY HOME，焉栩嘉盯着看了一会儿，弯起眼睛笑了。张颜齐在检查煤气灶，怕他烫着摆手让他走开。菜送到。焉栩嘉分了三趟才把食材全搬进来塞进冰箱。  
“这够吃一周了。”张颜齐刷刷给黄瓜削皮，啪一下拍下去的时候焉栩嘉像受惊的小猫一样缩着脖子跳开。小猫在灶台边转悠，霸占了一个水槽洗葡萄。葡萄里混入一只蜗牛，小猫再次跳开，连带着尝汤咸淡的张颜齐都吓了一跳。

祖宗，你还是出去吧。张颜齐哭笑不得。焉栩嘉答应了一声，还是凑过去看张颜齐舀汤。侧脸圆乎乎，张颜齐没忍住，轻轻亲了一下。  
焉栩嘉愣住。可能有十几秒，两人都一动不动。 张颜齐把盘子拿起来，让焉栩嘉端去餐桌。焉栩嘉捏着盘子边沿，脚还是不动。张颜齐以为他觉得烫，撕了张厨房纸给他垫着：“有点烫，你走慢点，小心别被地上的塑料袋绊了。”

什么叫得寸进尺。吃完饭张颜齐恨恨地收拾餐桌，还好有洗碗机。焉栩嘉写完讲义，自己对了答案批完。张颜齐留下一份新的，焉栩嘉窝在沙发里，眼睛站在他身上：“你要走了吗？”  
不然呢？张颜齐从果盘里拿一颗葡萄。焉栩嘉也拿一个：“好吧。”  
好好写作业。张颜齐拎着垃圾袋跟他拜拜。焉栩嘉抬起胳膊摆了几下。

今天出门必然没看黄历。  
张颜齐拎着垃圾袋，暴雨稀里哗啦，颇有让这座城市颠倒的气势。  
没有伞可怎么办。  
微信闪了一下。  
焉栩嘉：你到家没。  
张颜齐：你觉得我会飞吗？  
焉栩嘉：那回来吗？

本来发的是“回来嘛”，但焉栩嘉飞快撤回撇清撒娇的嫌疑。张颜齐在电梯里想，今天似乎不该来焉栩嘉家，不该做饭，更不该亲他。自己是老师，就算焉栩嘉真对自己有什么想法，自己也不能这样明显地回应喜欢。焉栩嘉家里应该是宠他的，信任他的，毕竟能放心他一个人生活。但取向这种问题，不能接受的长辈确实很多……

张颜齐脑子里还是乱七八糟的思考片段：从电梯出来猛一抬头发现焉栩嘉抱着胳膊靠在门边等他。怪怪的，怪在哪说不出来。焉栩嘉拍一下他肩膀，摸到一手雨水。张颜齐抽纸巾，帮他把手擦干，再擦自己的T恤。焉栩嘉指一下浴室：“你要先洗个澡吗？”

在浴室张颜齐终于想明白奇怪在哪里。再次见到焉栩嘉时，他的内心其实是开心的。洗完他顶着湿哒哒的头发去找吹风机，焉栩嘉已经拿着睡袍走过来。  
“我去客厅吹。”张颜齐自觉走开。  
他在沙发上躺了一会儿。耳朵里塞著耳机，沙发松软舒适，几乎要睡着了。焉栩嘉连洗澡也磨蹭。张颜齐瞟一眼钟，好像又走快了，应该提醒焉栩嘉买个新的。

焉栩嘉终于走出来，直接坐在张颜齐身边。几滴水顺着脸侧流下来，又滴在张颜齐胳膊上。张颜齐拿吹风机给他吹，焉栩嘉就顺势靠在了他怀里，脑袋埋在肚子附近。不妙。张颜齐挪开一点：焉栩嘉抬眼望过来，声音很低：“你在听什么？”

张颜齐摘下一只耳机给他。  
《日落大道》，金棕色调的歌。焉栩嘉喔了一声，耳机的音量很轻，他还能听见张颜齐近在咫尺的心跳。

“我再想一遍 想一遍*”  


他接过吹风机，很随意地抓了一把头发：“张颜齐，你喜欢我吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

焉栩嘉的动作虽自然，但眉眼间还是闪过了一点忐忑情绪：就一点，短暂且细弱。张颜齐当然没有捕捉到。

科学研究怎么说来着：夜晚容易情绪泛滥。

等不到回答。焉栩嘉收回撑得发酸的胳膊，整个人滑到沙发下坐着。地毯上有个扁扁的抱枕。焉栩嘉低头，把它拽进怀里。他的头发已经干透，周身散发着懒洋洋的蓬松气场。窗外暴雨不停，雨点很凶地打在窗户上。  
有闪电掠过，然后是一声雷。焉栩嘉肉眼可见地抖了一下。他把抱枕丢到沙发上，准备起身去卧室。

哇。张颜齐有种紧迫感。  
嗓子眼儿憋着一口气，没说出口的话会把人变成气球，噗一下悬浮到天花板。  
他语速极快：“我说喜欢，能不睡沙发吗？”

焉栩嘉动作一滞，转身盯着他。张颜齐又开始心跳加速，一心跳加速他就想说话。连着说了几句逻辑都乱七八糟。焉栩嘉笑得直接趴到沙发扶手上，张颜齐怕他磕到下巴，伸手拽一把他的胳膊：“来，坐沙发上。”  
焉栩嘉的胳膊很软。更严谨一点来说，他整个人都是软的，像橡皮人更像糯米食物，挂在身上扒也扒不下来。张颜齐在他后背轻轻拍拍，示意他改变一下树袋熊姿势。焉栩嘉哦了一声，缓慢挪开，找了个舒服的角度躺在张颜齐腿上。  
又打雷。闪电划过时张颜齐已经把手放在焉栩嘉耳朵上。焉栩嘉嘟囔一下，他确实困了，全身都放松下来，随时都能睡着的样子。张颜齐拍他一下，焉栩嘉闭着眼说：“张颜齐拍了拍你。”  
然后他伸手回拍一下：“你拍了拍张颜齐。”

张颜齐内心一片乱码，在“好可爱”和“怎么接”之间横跳。焉栩嘉自己坐起来，又拍了一下张颜齐：“我好困，去睡觉吧。”

焉栩嘉的被子枕套都是灰色，看着冷淡，但极软，很容易就陷进去。张颜齐躺下时忍不住惊叹一声——原来糯米人生活的环境也软绵绵。焉栩嘉关了床头灯，黑暗里他手机屏幕闪了一下，被他关机丢进抽屉。  
难怪每次早上打你电话都关机。张颜齐捏一捏焉栩嘉的脸。焉栩嘉眼睛一眨一眨，黑暗中都看得清。张颜齐忍不住凑近捧住他的脸，很慢地在他鼻尖亲一下。

吻得难舍难分。焉栩嘉不太会，但也没关系。最后分开时，黑暗里发亮的除了焉栩嘉的眼睛，还有嘴唇。张颜齐心里其实七上八下的，焉栩嘉挨着他的胳膊，已经浅浅入睡。

喜欢替他人考虑是种好品质，但想多了难免自找麻烦。张颜齐对脑海中的千头万绪喊停。焉栩嘉的一条腿搁在他小腿上，睡得很沉。

太久没有和别人同床共枕，何况还是这样亲密的距离。趁焉栩嘉还没醒，张颜齐轻手轻脚地爬下床。刚准备开卧室门，焉栩嘉半梦半醒间伸手在还有余温空荡荡的床单上一摸，整个人醒过来：“你去干什么？”  
张颜齐面不改色：“做早饭。”  
焉栩嘉嗯了一声，滑进被子里继续睡。张颜齐轻轻关上门，以百米冲刺速度去卫生间自己解决。

吃完早饭张颜齐说要回家一趟，焉栩嘉把讲义的订书钉用笔盖翘起来又压平，点点头说好。张颜齐回来时正是午饭点。玄关扔着一顶棒球帽。冰箱里多了些东西，水果套着附近超市的袋子。焉栩嘉已经吃过午饭，见到他还有点诧异：“你回来了？好快。”  
张颜齐给自己煮一锅面：“你还要吃点吗？”  
不吃了。焉栩嘉瞄一眼浮着红油的面汤，义正言辞地拒绝：我很饱。

下午飞快过去。张颜齐朝客厅的时钟确认了无数遍，这才放弃挣扎去做饭。焉栩嘉粘得很，题做了一半就扔笔在他怀里蹭。蹭完也不说什么，张颜齐有种撸猫不成反被撸的感受。

睡前盘点，两人今日效率都极低。张颜齐在黑暗中看手机，焉栩嘉扯着被子拱过来，探头看他屏幕上的内容。看了五秒他就缓慢挪走。张颜齐摁灭手机屏幕去捉他的手：“你再挪就要掉下去了！”  
焉栩嘉眨眨眼：“你会发给我爸妈吗？”  
会。张颜齐说，其实就物理差一点，别的都不错。  
还好我不教物理。话音刚落焉栩嘉就作势来捂他的嘴：“不讨论这个话题了，睡觉。”

张颜齐睡得不太安稳。可能是下午四点那杯奶茶的作用，他一直在深浅睡眠间滑动，甚至还有短暂的胸闷。咖啡因真是折磨人。张颜齐睁开眼，发现焉栩嘉竟然也没睡着，摊煎饼一样翻来翻去。  
原来胸闷是被焉栩嘉搭上来的胳膊压的。张颜齐从背后抱住焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉轻轻嗯了一声，嗓音有点哑：“睡不着。”  
奶茶后遗症。张颜齐在他颈侧亲一下，胳膊收紧一些：“别去想，越想越睡不着。”  
焉栩嘉在他怀里翻了个身，被子都拧成一条，乱糟糟地夹在两人之间。焉栩嘉凑上去含住他的嘴唇，用舌尖慢慢舔过去。张颜齐抚着他贴在脖颈的头发，一点点把两人之间的被子扯松。最后两人身体完全贴在一起。焉栩嘉喘得很急，连带着肩膀都在微微颤抖。  
“张颜齐，”焉栩嘉用发烫的手指摸索着往下：“想……做…”  
最后那个字很轻。张颜齐也有点头昏脑胀。焉栩嘉的身体柔软漂亮，不用开灯，光是抚摸，亲吻，按揉，都能让人的理智暂时停止工作。张颜齐在这一刻才知道言语多么无力苍白。身体反应冲动而热烈，不知该归为年轻的优势还是弊端。

大脑还是恢复工作了一刻。张颜齐低头亲亲焉栩嘉已经带着水光的眼角：“不行，你会受伤。”  
没想到焉栩嘉在他怀里静止了一会儿，沉默着翻身去拉床头抽屉。张颜齐心里当真是咯噔一下。不会吧不会吧，张颜齐觉得接下来的每分每秒都震撼，绝对可以划入他今年目瞪口呆时刻top3。开了床头灯，焉栩嘉脸很红，语气倒是刻意的平静。东西还挺齐全。张颜齐拆包装时，焉栩嘉还扯一下他的胳膊示意关灯。

润滑很凉，焉栩嘉很热。张颜齐觉得自己受到的感官刺激已经接近饱和。焉栩嘉抿着嘴唇不出声，身体却是应激一样在较劲。张颜齐都有点看不下去，俯下身和他接吻。焉栩嘉喉咙里哽着哭腔，在张颜齐进去的一刹那滚落下眼泪来，发出克制的鼻音。  
一开始疼痛占了上风。焉栩嘉满脸亮晶晶的汗水和泪水，攥着枕头闭眼，另一只手紧紧捏着张颜齐的胳膊。他脸上是带点懵懂的脆弱。真的很要命。很紧，像是在缓慢吞咽。张颜齐额头的汗几乎要滴在焉栩嘉身上。

进出渐渐顺畅起来，焉栩嘉像完全失了力气一样恍惚半闭眼，手腕搭在嘴唇上，胡乱抹掉滑进嘴里的眼泪。张颜齐把他的手臂搭到自己肩上，保持这个姿势动了几下。焉栩嘉任他摆弄，眼泪淌得好像没有止尽。张颜齐在他耳边低语：嘉嘉，趴着好不好。

趴着确实顺利很多。焉栩嘉头晕，眼皮也肿得疼。张颜齐再次进去时他已经哭不动了，只是发出一声短促的轻哼。很湿了，贴着最软的敏感地方碾进去，他的意识像被搅在一起，疲惫又爽。这一刻什么都不必去想。口水顺着嘴角流下一些，胀和痛，还有滚烫的摩擦拉扯感，他分不清。他迷茫地用手背抹一下嘴角，努力睁眼，眼前还是蓬松的枕头，灰色枕套上洇着水迹。张颜齐的鼻息近在耳边，焉栩嘉不受控制地战栗起来。从未有过的感觉。  
意识消失前，他侧身握住了张颜齐的手。


	3. Chapter 3

醒来时空调吹得有点冷。焉栩嘉在被子里艰难睁眼：身上酸得一点多余的肌肉都不想牵动。房间门关着，隔音一般。他听见张颜齐向他走来。

开门，又关上。张颜齐坐在床边垂着眼看他。焉栩嘉想撑起身体坐起来。不太舒服。于是他滑下去，懒懒地打了个哈欠。  
“几点了？”他凑过去看张颜齐手里的手机。  
张颜齐屏幕界面停留在微信。焉栩嘉眯起眼，找到自己头像看备注：“周一三四六下午焉栩嘉。”  
没意思，焉栩嘉把脑袋搁在被子上。张颜齐手指插进他头发揉了一把，看着焉栩嘉抬手把挡住眼睛的头发往后压。

起床是场拉锯战。何况焉栩嘉有充分的理由赖床：腰酸、腿疼、嗓子哑。张颜齐心里的罪恶感又开始腾腾燃烧，他只能先转移话题：“嘉嘉你这样，对胃不好。”  
焉栩嘉把头往边上一甩，胳膊夹着被子装聋。张颜齐无奈，又凑近说了一遍。焉栩嘉嘟囔一声：“可我真的很困……”  
“而且头晕。”焉栩嘉的眼睛被张颜齐拉开窗帘照进的阳光刺了一下，有点生气地把脸埋进枕头。张颜齐捏一下他的耳垂：“是不是饿得低血糖了？”  
焉栩嘉在枕头里瓮声瓮气地回复：“今天是周日，我是周一三四六焉栩嘉，今天你不能管我。”

话音刚落就被张颜齐隔着被子拍了一下屁股，手顺着腰往上走，掐了一把：力道不大，但焉栩嘉反应很大。经过这会儿的折腾，焉栩嘉的瞌睡已经散了一半。他从被窝里撑起半个身子，猫眼圆瞪。然而张颜齐无视掉他并无威胁力的目光，偏头吻在了微微张开的嘴唇上。

一吻结束焉栩嘉好像又迷糊了。他倒进被子前被张颜齐拎住胳膊揪起来。科学研究也没说接吻会让人犯困啊。张颜齐盯着焉栩嘉缓慢刷牙洗脸的背影发了会儿呆。焉栩嘉擦干净脸出来，问他早饭吃什么。

面条已经由两人份吸水膨胀成四人份。焉栩嘉默默从碗里挑起一根尝了尝：“味道还行。”  
味道是还行。张颜齐看一眼客厅的钟：“从九点赖床到十一点四十，还是嘉嘉比较行。”  
这钟不准！焉栩嘉严肃反驳。张颜齐说我早上调过了，它现在绝对准。两人莫名其妙的胜负欲又被激起来。  
最后经检验张颜齐认输：“好吧，它趁我不备又走快了三分钟。”  
焉栩嘉得意地筷子都要拿不住，小猫神气活现，张颜齐恍惚间都看到了尖尖耳朵的实体。嘬面条的时候还在笑。有这么好笑吗，张颜齐做了个暂停的手势：“好了好了，别被呛到。”

把桌子收完又面临一个大问题：下午干什么。天气app显示气温36度，两人迅速决定待在家里吹空调。张颜齐点开家族群转发的阵雨通知，跑去阳台收衣服。焉栩嘉目光粘着他转头，还是起身跟着去了。  
阳台很宽敞，光线充足。张颜齐把衣服被单一件件挪进来，一转身发现焉栩嘉贴着他站着。这一转差点撞到头。张颜齐腾不出手，指挥他去拿折叠架。焉栩嘉抬起眼皮看了他一眼，金属折叠架挂上床单后阳台空间瞬间缩小，张颜齐侧身走出去，焉栩嘉把一道不明显的褶皱抚平，跟着他回到客厅。

阵雨如约而至，天迅速黑下来，哗哗下完，转眼又放晴，像老天敷衍完成的任务。室内光线也因此变换，最终罩进金色的暖光里。焉栩嘉的鼻尖在落日下凝成一个反光小点，他亮晶晶地望过来，张颜齐没忍住，又俯下身吻他。

一吻结束焉栩嘉小声说：“张颜齐……”最后几个字混过去，但张颜齐绝对听清了。

张颜齐：“不，你不想。”

焉栩嘉偏过头，嘴角垮下去，耳朵红得要命。张颜齐联想到一张撅嘴的小猫表情，拿出手机给焉栩嘉看。焉栩嘉自然不会承认自己与这张图有分毫相似。他滑一下张颜齐的微信表情，怎么全是猫猫狗狗啊。张颜齐说这你就不懂了吧：猫猫狗狗是万能表情，老少皆宜，还不容易发生社会性死亡事件。焉栩嘉看着看着就滚进他怀里，把张颜齐当人形靠枕。张颜齐伸手捞了一把他的腰，两个人一起看游戏直播回放，时间很快消磨过去了。

把干净的衣服床单收进衣柜，张颜齐对着柜子里叠得乱七八糟的衣服迅速合上柜门。如果说柜子的功能是收纳，那焉栩嘉确实只让它发挥了这一基础功能。第二天又是周一，焉栩嘉自觉早早钻进被子睡觉。张颜齐对着胖胖的被子条哭笑不得：“我没有被子了嘉嘉。”  
焉栩嘉翻过身来看他，只露出一双眼睛，他往外侧拱了一些，张颜齐躺进去，焉栩嘉又灵活地拱回来。  
“这样可以吗？”焉栩嘉声音已经带着困意。张颜齐把他往怀里带一些，焉栩嘉睡觉习惯蜷着，刚好能舒舒服服地拥进怀抱。

生活健康，作息规律。按时做题，适量doi。焉栩嘉回想起这段日子，第一个冒出的是笔杆透明的红色圆珠笔，然后是张颜齐身上衣物柔顺剂的气味。音响里放着downtempo，张颜齐喂给他一点水，焉栩嘉咽下水后又来寻张颜齐的嘴唇，好像不接吻就活不下去。沙发上的抱枕被丢在地上，茶几推远。焉栩嘉坐下去的时候哽了一声，太紧了，还是没忍住掉眼泪。  
他尝试自己摇了一会儿，整个人绷得像上刑。张颜齐拍拍他的背让他伏下来，带着他顶弄。顶到敏感的地方焉栩嘉就叫，喘急了嗓音哑甜，内里剧烈收缩着，没骨头一样软倒在张颜齐身上。  
张颜齐完整挺进抽出几回，甚至带出一点黏稠液体，焉栩嘉嘶嘶吸气的声音弱下来，鼻息滚热地蹭他。张颜齐知道他想射，又抱着他重新坐起来。焉栩嘉被顶得一句话也说不出，仰起头落下一滴泪。他浑身湿淋淋，在张颜齐怀里颤抖，像一只躲避风雨的小动物。

风总要来，雨接着落。他意识模糊地靠在张颜齐肩上，耐心听张颜齐的耳语。腾不出精力说话，就重重点了点头。

在他怀里沉降，在他怀里安眠。  
当黄昏阳光把所有都渲染，我们共享夜的黑暗。*

*根据《日落大道》歌词改写。

fin.


End file.
